I Just Had Sex! so let's tell the world
by 19ImaginaryTwin95
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have done the deed but of course there's consequences when a certain soloist doesn't catch the hint leading to the male fashionista to explain in song what happened for all to hear. Songfic. Warning: References to Klaine sex.


**Disclaimer: **'Glee' belongs to FOX along with its characters. Song belongs to 'The Lonely Island'.

**A/N: **This fanfic was prompted during the time when spoilers from 'First Time' were released around Tumblr about Klaine losing their virginity. It is also the first fic that I'm putting up for anyone to see after refusing to let anyone other than two close friends read. Just a fun fact there.

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel strolled down the crowded, hormonal halls of McKinley, hand in hand as they did everyday on their way to Glee rehearsals. To any passer-by this would seem like the normal routine for a couple who wished to express their relationship to all but if someone had stopped to notice, even just for a second, they would notice: the pink twinge upon Kurt's sculptured cheeks; the curls that had sprung free from Blaine's usually gelled back hair; a small look the two gave each other before both let lose identical goofy grins and most of all, they would notice the slight limp in Kurt's step as they turned into the choir room where the rest of New Directions sat, awaiting.<p>

Rachel sat front and centre besides her boyfriend, looking up immediately as her best guy friend and old solo rival entered the room along with his own boyfriend. Her face lit into a bright, gleaming smile as he noted their usual holding of hands but Rachel being the perfectionist she was, always took note of the slightest of details. Unlike the many students of McKinley, Rachel had an eye for anything unusual and out of the ordinary so of course she noted the pink twinge, the free curls, the goofy grins and most of all, she noticed how Kurt would limp with a small wince as he strutted across the room. Rachel sat upright in her chair, a frown upon her delicate features as he continued to eye the two boys. As they made to take their seats, the soloist stood, taking a hold of the fashionable boy's arm, therefore refusing him the rest he desired as she stared intently at his eyes, which were also unusually drowsy today. "Kurt, why are you limping? Were you in an accident? You didn't stumble did you? We need you for the pain number this week and if you've gone and busted a limb you—"Rachel's fussing was cut off as Kurt's shorter boyfriend rose once more and stepped in between the two _Wicked _enthusiasts. "Rachel, Rachel. Relax. Kurt is fine. There was no accident… per-say… last night we just… um…", Blaine's voice drifted off as he finished speaking with the slight tilt of his head to Kurt, wishing hard that Rachel had caught the general gist but the petite girl just looked back with even more confusion than before. Kurt stood back, beginning to ache from all the standing as well as the frustration that was becoming evident upon his face. The stylish boy remained silent as he watched his boyfriend still attempt to explain their predicament to Rachel and the rest of their classmates who had now gathered around now in worry. Finn threw his step-brother an extremely worried look but was met by a loud groan by Kurt who pulled forward one of the stage stools and promptly stood upon it. Coughing loudly to gain attention, Kurt threw his school satchel into the open arms of his stunned boyfriend before removing his scarf, tossing it aside and bursting out in a very familiar tune, hoping to get his point across quickly to the oblivious Rachel.

_Sometimes, somethin' beautiful happens_

_In this world_

_You don't how to express yourself _

_So you just gotta sing_

_I just had sex and it felt so good_

_(Felt so good)_

_I let Blaine put his penis inside of me_

_I just had sex and I'll never go back_

_(Never go back) _

_To the not-having-sex ways of the past_

It was now Blaine's queue to turn a bright shade of pink as his boyfriend changed the lyrics of the well-known song just to suit the current situation. Each member of the club experienced a different reaction to the sudden outburst of that particular song, especially from Kurt Hummel of all people. Many of them were too stunned to even react properly whilst overs chose to burst into wolf whistles and cheers whilst looking from the couple in question with grins and head moving that could suggest they were watching a tennis match. As the introduction of the song died out, Kurt graciously jumped from the stool as he rounded up on the gathered Glee clubbers, singing directly towards his step-brother and his girlfriend.

_Have you ever had sex? I have, it felt great_

_It felt so good when I did it with my penis_

_A guy let me do it, it literally just happened_

_Havin' sex can make a nice man out the meanest_

Kurt spun on the balls of his feet, advancing on the rest of the gathered members, Mercedes in particular. The diva had a sly smirk on her face, her hands on her hips and brown eyes were dead on the performing boy in front of her. He mimicked the smirk before him as his dancing become more provocative whilst he moved up against her side, glancing over at his boyfriend every few lines he sung out.

_Never guess where I just came from, I had sex_

_If I had to describe the feeling, it was the best_

_When I had the sex, man, my penis felt great_

_And I called my Daddy right after I was done_

Sometime during Kurt's impromptu performance, Will Schuester had entered the choir room via his conjoined office, pausing at the door by the sound of laughter and the singing of one Kurt Hummel. Peering around the office door, Mr Schue watched his students as they laughed, danced and hooted at the boy leading them all through his voice. Kurt had turned during the song just enough to spot his teacher standing there with a look of extreme horror on his face from the lyrics being produced. Holding back a snort of laughter at the lock upon his teacher's face, Kurt strolled over to lean his arm upon the elder man's shoulder, now directing his words to him.

_Oh, hey, didn't see you there, guess what I just did? _

_Had sex, undressed, saw his penis and the rest_

_Was sure of him to let me do that thing_

_Nice of any guy ever, now sing_

Kurt pushed away from Mr Schue, hopping back up into place on the stool he had first begun on as he led the choir room in a unison of song, all singing along through laughter with the chorus of the song. As the rest of the group sang to The Lonely Island's song, Blaine slid over to stand beside the stool where his boyfriend stood, taking his hand once more whilst he sang along with a wide smirk up to his boyfriend. Throughout their moment of singing and laughter, none of the Glee Club had turned back to face their teacher since Kurt departed from him so no one noticed as he pulled up his own stool, standing tall on it before cupping his hands around the firm frown on his face to project his voice as he hollered out, "Kurt Hummel! Figgins' office, immediately! I will not tolerate that kind of language in my choir room!" An eerie silence fell upon the once bustling room. Blaine helped his blushing boyfriend off of the stool and released his hand to allow him to exit the choir room. Everyone stared at Kurt as he left but not before he paused in the doorway to casually speak back at the teens. "Oh, and if the message wasn't clear enough, tomorrow I shall be limping once more." And with a wink towards the ex-Warbler, Kurt exited the room, leaving Blaine now standing, eyebrow raised and mouth turned up into a smirk.


End file.
